Miss You
by Laura25
Summary: Spashley. SemiSlight AU. Future Fic. Ashley is going on her three month rock tour to achieve her dreams. Spencer is upset.


A/N: A little South of Nowhere drabble/mini fic from me. Check it out? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I don't own South of Nowhere.

--------

Missing You

She frowned as they hugged for supposedly the last hug they would be sharing in the next three months. They had embraced all ready a few times, thinking those were their last, but they weren't; the tour bus had not quite gotten ready yet to set off, they were told. The tour was yet to begin and getting on the bus was the signal of its long-awaited start.

"I'll miss you, you know."

"I know you will and I'll miss you back."

She gazed up at her companion's visage for the umpteenth time and sighed, arms still encircled around her lover's neck while bodies comfortably supporting each other. The late morning light played across her features and brought out her blue hued eyes, a quality that the taller girl had always adored. In all actuality really, the taller girl adored everything about her younger mate, even all the thorns on her sides that had been there in the past.

"Three months will pass and you won't even notice it Spencer…"

Not even a puppy could compete with the look she was giving Ashley. The look made the brunette grin. Over the years Spencer had acquired this deadly weapon and put it to good use when she needed to be persuasive. The rocker knew that it was one of her weaknesses, but not this time. There was never an absolute one hundred percent guaranteed in anything and this was one of those rare times.

"I know, but it still won't be the same without you being here."

The brunette broke her gaze with the blonde and opted to look at her new black boots instead. This wasn't any easier for her either. If she could help it, she would not have accepted the record company's offer, but she couldn't. For as long as she could remember, she had always wanted to be a rocker, just like her late father and now was the golden opportunity she could actually be a part of to make this come true.

"Spencer, this is my dream. My dream for as long as I can remember."

"Ashley-", the blonde began.

"No," The young woman had cut her off, "Spencer listen. I let you follow your dreams for these past years patiently without much protest. I tried my damn hardest to accept what you wanted to do, now its my turn. My father, he was a rocker. I want to be one too, in his memory and also for you and our, well our family. Please, let me follow my dreams."

The blonde Carlin-Davies sighed but smiled sweetly at what her love had said. She gently unwrapped her arms from the rocker and brought one had to bring her lover's face up to meet hers. Ashley brought her eyes to meet Spencer's once again as fingers gently traced up and down along her jaw.

"I love you Spencer. I love you with all my heart. I'm matured to know that I'll never let anything get between us."

Spencer had begun to cry yet had a small smile on her face. She was happy at this announcement. This news made her want to drop all her fears. Knowing that Ashley would stay true to her made her spirits soar.

"Oh Ashley, you don't know how much that means to me. This whole thing has been bugging me since you told me you had accepted the offer. I'd miss you so much. I thought you would leave me and So-"

Determination broke out on Ashley's face as she cut off her love once again. It was evident in her strong, confident voice.

"Spencer, I'd never leave you guys. I love you guys so much, you can't even imagine. I'll be with you in three months, please don't think that I'd be cheating while I'm gone. I'm doing this for myself and for you guys."

Spencer nodded and clung to the brunette as the tears silently slid down her cheeks. Ashley held onto her wife as long as she needed to be held. This was almost hard and almost making the brunette change her decision on taking the tour. She hadn't expected Spencer to be this saddened. She had actually thought and hoped that the lithe blonde would have been happy and overjoyed, while in fact she was the complete opposite.

After ten minutes, the two had separated yet remained within inches of each other. A gentle look had washed over Ashley and she was now observing her lover wearily. Spencer sniffled a few times then hushed down. Her previous frown had left and a tender smile had taken over.

"Ashley Davies, I love you so much and I wish for your safe return back to me. You mean everything to me. If you're gone, I don't know what I'd do… so please Ashley, you have my heart in your hands."

The brunette Davies grinned and decided to lighten up the mood before she left.

"I have your heart, huh, Spence?"

The blonde nodded as a wide smile graced her features.

"Well then, I can say the same for my heart. Take care of it as well, else I'll take your booty once I'm back." She smirked suggestively and made pirate sounds while Spencer playfully swat the brunette on the arm and giggled.

The two embraced once more with grins on their faces and pulled back to kiss. Another ten minutes later, the bus had hit the road with a sullen Ashley sprawled over the couch; gazing at the window, with phone in hand.

Spencer had resumed to the bedroom to try to hold herself from crying again. She already missed Ashley so much and it hadn't even been an hour of the girl being on the road. She mentally wished she would see her lover sooner or hear from her without the trip taking so long. The bedside phone's sudden rings disrupted her from her thoughts and she became almost annoyed. Who would want to disrupt her thoughts of Ashley? She was emotionally upset right now and if anyone, especially telemarketers, wanted to annoy her then she'd give them a piece of her mind.

She sighed angrily and lifted the phone to her ears.

"Hello?"

"Miss me?" The caller was smirking as she had asked the question.

Immediately a grin broke out on the blonde's face and all the frustration died away. It was obvious, only the brunette would want to disrupt her thoughts of anyone else, she included. If she told her that, she figured that Ashley would laugh then throw some comment back at her. The thought made her grin. She loved the rock star forever and always and things like this only made her love for the girl increase to even greater heights.

"You know I do. When you're not by my side, I will always be missing you."

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review please if you liked it. I'd love to know if my first Spashley effort was in vain or not. ;) Thanks again!


End file.
